Cooking
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: Something's up in the Super Junior dorm. All 16 members seem to be taking an overdose of depression after Leeteuk finds two of his members in a funk. Will the problem be fixed? Or will SuJu stay in their dull and boring state forever? A Super Junior KyuXOC.


**Hey guys! See? Told you I'd be back later today. I keep my promises for the most part. I'm fresh out of Eunhyuk stories so I'm going back to Kyuhyun now! What fun! Maybe not for you guys since you're probably getting bored of all the Kyuhyun. But no one else seems to be reviewing and sending requests. Don't be shy! I do all members, any type of story! Just don't ask me to do smut! I can't write smut because it's too awkward for me to write. If you really want it that badly, then tell me but you have to write it and use that DocX feature on this site and send it to me. I'll give you full credit for writing it ^^.**

**Anyway, back to the story. It's a lot longer than my usual stories. It's 27 pages/8,462 words long while other stories are about 4,000-5,000 words, so bear with me. And this is a two-shot, so I have to write the second chapter and then I'll release it. I used more of the members in this story and gave them actual roles in the story.**

**Inspiration: I actually don't remember what brought this on. Oh right! I remembered the time my mom had burned her hand while cooking one day and I thought it would be romantic if you had been cooking with someone and you had burned your hand and they would fix it up for you. And I haven't written an sort of angst/breakup story so I thought I would! I had actually planned this to only be a one-shot, but it became too long and I thought I would use one of the many pages of inspiration for SuJu fanfics in the huge growing file cabinet in my mind. I'll explain what it is in he next chapter because it doesn't appear in this chapter.**

**Fair warning, if you didn't eat before reading this, I suggest you eat because this story will make you hungry. Enjoy :)**

* * *

One morning in the Super Junior dorm, things were far from the normal, cheerful atmosphere. Yes, Ryeowook had happily gotten up early to fix the members breakfast, Hankyung accompanied him, and the childish leader Leeteuk went to wake up the members like a proper _Umma_ would. If they didn't get up, then Kangin, being the _Appa_ of the group, would get them out of bed by force. When Kangin turns into _Appa Gom_, you don't want to be around him.

But on this particular day, the SuJu _Umma Gom_ found two of the sixteen rooms an absolutely depressing sight. Yes, there are sixteen people living in the SuJu dorm. The sixteenth member is an SM trainee that SuJu promised to house, Alison Lawrence. She is an excellent dancer as well as singer, and her acting is not too shabby either. The Super Junior members use her as their other auntie, since Ryeowook was the auntie before she came along. She looks after the dorm while the rest of them are out and about with their hectic schedules. She cooks with Ryeowook from time to time. She's also like a sister to everyone. She loves playing pranks with Heechul and Kyuhyun, but it was always the boys that started it while she just agrees to accompany them because she was bored. Nonetheless, she still participated in their pranks, and enjoys them just as much. In her down time, she likes to play guitar with Sungmin or learn Chinese from Hankyung. When she's alone in the dorm, she would blast her music throughout the dorm and dance until the boys came home. But after she made the mistake of letting them see her one time, she became too embarrassed and started playing games on her iPod and Nintendo DSi instead.

Alison and Henry were close friends. Whenever Henry was away from the dorm, they would constantly be texting and tweeting each other and talking on the phone. Alison adored Zhou Mi. She claims him to be her foreign older brother. He taught her Chinese with Hankyung whenever he would visit. When Super Junior M went on tour, he pulled on SM's strings to allow her to come with them. Alison loved the extra members as much as she loved the main thirteen members.

This is why it seemed to come out of nowhere when Umma found Alison already awake in her bedroom. She was sitting on the floor, braced up against the side of her bed, seeming to be staring blankly at the white wall across from her. She was fiddling with her ear bud wire absentmindedly. When Leeteuk told her to come eat, she just nodded subtly, Leeteuk almost missed it. Then he went to check on the rest of the members according to their age; Heechul first, Hankyung second, Yesung third, Shindong fifth, Sungmin sixth, and so on. When he reached Kyuhyun, he had to do a double take. Kyuhyun was in a similar position as Alison, only he was a bit on edge. He was balling his fists up before relaxing them. Then, he rubbed his face as if he was stressed. What made Leeteuk so shocked was that Kyuhyun had managed to punch a hole in the wall the size of his fist. Not just a hole, but there was a dent on another wall too. _So_ that _was the loud bang I heard last night_, Leeteuk thought to himself. "Breakfast is ready, Kyuhyun," he said, gaping, before he bolted towards the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table that morning. "Hold it!" Leeteuk said before anyone could start eating. "Where are Kyuhyun and Alison?" Everyone blinked at Leeteuk before shrugging. Leeteuk let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit Leeteuk had of doing when he was stressed. "Kangin, can you go get Kyuhyun?"

"What about Alison?" Kangin questioned.

"Just leave her alone. One of us will talk to her after breakfast," Leeteuk answered.

As an _Umma_, Leeteuk knew all of his kids, and Alison was no exception. He knows that when something was bothering her to just leave her to cool down for a while and talk to her afterwards. He could definitely tell something was troubling her. It definitely wasn't _that_ time yet. You wouldn't be able to tell if it was anyway; she would still be happy and smiling. _This_ is a totally different, not to mention delicate, situation.

Kangin came back into the dining room with Kyuhyun's thin frame slung over his shoulder. Everyone was shocked at how quiet that run-in was. Usually, there would be a little fight and some screams when Kangin came to get you from your room. _Appa Gom_ set him down in his chair roughly and stood over him. Kyuhyun leaned over the table with his elbows. It wasn't an annoyed gesture, more like a fatigued slump.

Leeteuk disregarded that and continued with normal procedure. "Why didn't you come for breakfast? You were already awake and out of bed when I called you."

Kyuhyun just shrugged in response.

"Your leader asked you a question and he expects a spoken answer!" Kangin roared.

Kyuhyun looked up at the inpatient Leeteuk with tired eyes. "I don't have a valid excuse to give, Leeteuk. _Joesong habnida_," he answered monotonously.

Leeteuk blinked. The other members stared at Kyuhyun. _What just happened?_ was the thought that went through everyone's mind at that moment. Cho Kyuhyun, one of the most cheeky-lipped members of Super Junior, just accepted his scolding and apologized in _jondaemal_? What in the world happened to him?

"Uh...apology accepted..." Leeteuk said, dumbstruck by Kyuhyun's actions for the second time in ten minutes. "Just don't do it again."

Kyuhyun nodded. Ryeowook served breakfast to everyone. All the members at the table shared an awkward silence. The question still remains, what happened to Kyuhyun that he became polite? When everyone was finished, except Kyuhyun and Leeteuk who were still eating, they all moved to the logic room to watch TV or their rooms to do whatever they usually do. It seemed that everyone wanted the same normality that they were used to after this morning's feat.

Everyone heard the handle of a door turn and all looked up to see what it was. Alison had emerged from her bedroom and was somberly walking towards the dining room. "_Annyeong_," she mumbled, bowing slightly. "_Joheun achim_."

Everyone murdered their greetings back to her before turning their attention back to whatever they had been doing.

"Morning Ali," Leeteuk said. "You're up later than usual."

"Long story," she murmured, sitting next to Teukie at the dining table, paying no mind to Kyuhyun. Leeteuk took note. Usually, Alison would plop herself next to Kyuhyun in the morning and they would do some secret handshake they made up. Heechul would be sitting on her other side and would high five her. Then Sungmin would get up and hug her from behind. Today was totally different. She had chosen to sit with Leeteuk in the seats farthest away from her best friend. Something was definitely wrong in the SuJu Dorm.

"You want to talk about it?" _Umma_ said, hoping to get some answer out of her. As being the other main caretaker of Super Junior, Alison would tell Leeteuk anything that bothered her.

But Alison shook her head. "Not now, maybe later. I'm not in the mood to talk now." Ryeowook served Alison her breakfast and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and a kiss on her forehead before leaving to go to his room. Wookie, being the auntie, would comfort any one of the members whenever they were upset. "I didn't sleep last night, so I'm tired."

"Yes, I noticed that you were already awake when I came to wake you," Leeteuk clarified with a nod. Kyuhyun stopped chewing and started listening to the conversation. Even though they were the farthest away from him, he still heard their chatter.

"Yes, well, I had a boatload of stuff on my mind last night and I was stressing so much so I couldn't exactly sleep a wink last night," Alison went on.

"You were on the floor! Why?"

"Like I said, _Umma_," Alison said through gritted teeth. "I was stressed out last night and I had trouble sleeping so I was wide awake all night."

Leeteuk knew better than to get Alison angry first thing in the morning. He decided that the interrogation would have to wait until later that day or tomorrow, whenever Alison got sleep or was cooled down enough to talk. "Alright, just see me whenever you want to talk to me, ok?"

"I will, _Umma_, don't worry," Alison relaxed and sighed.

Leeteuk smiled, kissed her forehead, and left the dining room. He wanted to have some privacy in his room so he could think this situation through without being interrupted or distracted. When something was wrong with Alison, which only happens once in a Blue Moon, he knows she won't come tell him for days, which is why he took it upon himself to figure it out on his own. Alison had been in a funk only once after she has just moved in, and it wasn't nearly as serious as the situation on hand, which made Leeteuk more curious about what the problem was. Being the _Umma_, Leeteuk would stress and worry about his children until it was resolved. And he has a feeling that this particular problem will take a very long time to resolve.

Kyuhyun had heard every word of the conversation. He finally swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Morning, Ali." That was the first sentence he had said to her this morning. He used her nickname in hopes of softening her mood.

Alison turned her head towards him slightly before focusing back on her breakfast. "Good morning, Kyuhyun," she murmured back, her tone a bit harder than when she had spoken to Teukie. "I see you didn't sleep either."

Kyuhyun shook his head. "No, not a wink."

"I heard a bang last night. Is everything ok?" Kyuhyun didn't respond. "Thought so," Alison murmured to herself as she got up to put her plate in the sink. She happily took up the responsibility to wash the dishes since it gave her a reason to stop speaking to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sighed. He lost his chance to speak to her. When he finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink where Alison was still washing dishes. She paid him no mind and continued her dish washing.

After Alison was done washing dishes, she retreated back into her own room while Kyuhyun did the same. That left the rest of the members dumbstruck at the amount of awkwardness in their dorm. But they shrugged it off and continued with their normal routines.

Leeteuk could not stop thinking about Alison's ill condition that morning. Not to mention how Kyuhyun actually has some respect for the members that morning, which no one expected to happen. What a strange day that had been, and it was only morning! Imagine if the day carried on like that. That would be one upside down day!

Alison locked herself up in her room, laying on her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. She played with the jack of her headphone set, wrapping it around her finger and unwrapping it in a continuous cycle. Who knows what was going on in her head?

Kyuhyun was pacing around his room. He stared at pictures on his phone and around his room, sighing heavily after he stared at each one of them. He was still upset, yet he was depressed at the same time. Was this problem caused by him? Do they even have anything to do with each other? Is it just a coincidence? Hmm...

A week passes and it's the same routine every day: Alison doesn't sleep at night, she gets up late, Kyuhyun's awake and Kangin comes to get him, he apologizes in formal Korean, Alison avoids Kyuhyun and sits with Leeteuk and Kangin, and breakfast became awkward in the morning. The joy in the Super Junior dorm is just so overwhelming.

"That's it!" Leeteuk said, slamming his fork down in the table. Everyone turned to the leader, startled that he had broken the silence. "Alison and Kyuhyun, what is going on between the two of you? You've been acting like this all week nonstop and it's driving me and the rest of us nuts not knowing what's going on! Just tell us already, _jebal_! Just tell us!"

Kyuhyun blinked at his leader. Alison riled up. "_Umma_! If there was something going on between the two of us, you know I would tell you! My mood has nothing to do with him! It's a personal matter! I don't want to tell you and that's final! It's _my_ decision whether I want to tell you or not! You need to respect my privacy, Leeteuk, because sometimes there are things that I can't or don't want to tell you! I wish you would understand that already!" She got up, slammed her chair back into the table, dropped her dishes into the sink with a loud _CLANG!_ and locked herself in her room again.

Leeteuk rubbed his temples again. _I'm really gonna have to have a talk with her someday, _he thought to himself. _I just wish she wasn't a time bomb!_ He looked at Kyuhyun. "Anything _you_ want to say, _Maknae_?"

Kyuhyun blinked, shook his head violently, carried his dishes to the sink, and followed suit.

Leeteuk sighed. "What am I going to do with those two?" he mumbled to himself.

The rest of the members found themselves dumbfounded yet again at the breakfast table. It seems that the drama would never end.

After breakfast, Sungmin was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Leeteuk came in and joined him. "Need some help, Minnie?"

Sungmin nodded. "I have more than a dozen to wash and dry, so I need an extra pair of hands. It's tiring doing all of it by yourself."

Leeteuk snorted. "Try taking care of the two most stubborn kids on the planet when they're both pissed off and won't tell you what's up."

Sungmin laughed. "Teukie, they're kids, stubborn ones at that. What do you expect from them? For them to be open with you?"

"_YES!_"

Sungmin laughed again. "I knew you were going to say that. Leeteuk, you just need to give them time. When they're ready to tell you, they'll come bursting out with it. It's just like a bottle of champagne. You shake it up with the cork blocking it from escaping and pressure builds up. When the cork can't take anymore of the pressure, it pops right out and holds nothing back. It's the same with this two. They'll eventually go crazy trying to keep it cooped up inside of themselves and they'll spill it all out. You just have to wait for it."

"But those two are so stubborn! And I'm worried about them, Sungmin. What if it's something that will keep them separated forever? They were the inseparable two, and now they won't even look at each other. Whatever happened must've been serious, and I wanna know what it is _now_!"

"Oh, Teukie," Sungmin sighed. "You really are an _Umma_, aren't you? I know you want to protect your children and you want them to be happy, but you have to let them be on their own."

"But Sungmin! The dorm has gotten so awkward ever since they started ignoring each other! They were the main source of fun and laughter. Without their joy, we've become...dead."

Sungmin thought for a moment. Then he sighed. "I'll see if I could talk to Alison. I'm her other close friend along with Heechul, but Heechul would be the wrong person to ask."

Leeteuk squeezed Sungmin into a hug. "_Gomowa_, Minnie! You're the best!"

"But I can't guarantee that she'll say anything to me," Sungmin warned.

"I don't care. You offered to help me," Leeteuk said, pulling away from Sungmin. "Now, go talk to her.

Sungmin nodded and walked away. "Wait." He came back. "Do I have to talk to Kyuhyun too?"

"Only if Ali doesn't say anything," Leeteuk answered.

Sungmin nodded and walked to Alison's room. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. He opened the door. He found Alison lying down on her bed playing with her headphone wire again. When she heard Sungmin come in, she turned to see who it was.

"Sungmin-ah!" she moaned, wanting his company.

"Hey Ali," Sungmin smiled and sat next to her. "You need me for something?"

"Yes, I'm bored sitting here in this room alone with no one to talk to," she whined.

"I could tell. So, what have you been doing for the past week while you've been cooped up in here?"

"Nothing!" she cried, sitting up. "Absolutely nothing! I thought I would be fine being just me and my thoughts alone in here, but I'm bored out of my mind! I need a real person to talk to!"

Sungmin smiled. He knew Alison would eventually give way to him now. "Well I'm here now. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. Say anything! What's been going on in the dorm?"

"Well, the atmosphere has kind of become depressing since you and Kyuhyun have become aloof. Everyone's become sort of lifeless."

"Tell me something that I _don't_ know, Sungmin!" Alison grumbled.

Sungmin chuckled. "You're such a child, Ali."

"But you love me," she shrugged.

"Well, Teukie has been pulling his hair out trying to figure out why you're depressed."

She burst out laughing. "Well, tell _Umma_ that he's gonna go bald before I tell him anything!"

"Alison," Sungmin said in a serious tone. "Leeteuk is really worried about you and you're pushing him away. Why can't you just tell him what's bothering you already?"

Alison played with the cord in her hands. "Well, I don't know how he'll react to it."

"What?"

Alison was silent again. "I'm gonna tell you, Sungmin, and if you tell Leeteuk _Umma_, I'm not gonna be your best friend anymore."

"Then you shouldn't tell me," Sungmin shrugged.

"Sungmin!"

"Alison, Leeteuk wants to know what's wrong with you and he wants to know now. You would put him at ease if you let me tell him."

"But I don't want you to tell him!" Alison whined.

"Well, if you tell me, then I will."

"Sungmin-ah," Alison whined again. She put on her best Aegyo face, thanks to Sungmin's teaching. "Please don't tell Leeteuk." She batted her eyelashes and looked up at him slightly.

"You really think you're Aegyo can beat the King's Aegyo?" Sungmin smiled.

"Well, it was worth a try," Alison said, giving up. "But Sungmin, I want to tell you! The guilt of not telling anyone is eating me alive!"

"Like I said, you tell me, I tell Teukie."

"You're so unfair, Lee Sungmin!" Alison pouted.

Sungmin patted her head. "There, there. It will make you feel better once you let me tell Leeteuk. We can fix this problem together."

"No," she said firmly.

"Fine, my bargain still stands though," Sungmin said just as stubbornly.

"Sungmin, can't you just convince Leeteuk _Oppa_ that I can figure this out myself? I want him to back off," Alison pleaded.

Sungmin shook his head. "Sorry, Ali, you're on your own with that one. I'll leave you to bask in your guilt." With that, Sungmin patted her head and left, closing the door behind him. He hasn't gotten into her mind yet, but he was close to cracking it.

But as Sungmin watched TV in the living room, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for Ali. All she wanted was for Leeteuk to believe that she could solve her problems by herself so he wouldn't have to worry about her. He pondered for a moment. Leeteuk _was_ and overprotective _Umma_ most of the time. He stresses too much on his kids more than himself. Sungmin decided to do Alison a favor and try to get Leeteuk off of her case. But _he_ would do something instead. He smiled evilly to himself as a plan unfolded in his mind. No one would expect him because he was the cute one, the innocent one out of all of them. He would use that to his advantage.

"Teukie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sungmin called to Leeteuk after lunch. As part of routine, Alison and Kyuhyun had stayed in their rooms the entire day and skipped lunch with the rest of the members. Ryeowook brought their lunch to their rooms and left them alone.

"Sure, Sungmin," Leeteuk agreed.

The two met in the kitchen where Sungmin did the dishes again, with Leeteuk helping like this morning after breakfast. "Did you talk with Alison?" Leeteuk asked.

"I did, and Teukie, I think Ali has a point when she says that she wants you to back off."

"_WHAT?!_" Leeteuk yelled, practically dropping the plate he was drying onto the floor. "When did she say that?!"

"When I went to go talk to her earlier," Sungmin said, continuing with his washing as if nothing had happened. "She thinks that you stress too much over the members, Leeteuk, and I agree with her."

"Sungmin! You supposed to be getting her to tell us what's wrong so we can fix it!" Leeteuk complained.

"Yes, Teukie, but it's really not for you to worry about. Whatever the problem is, she needs to solve it on her own. We can't interfere or else we might mess something up and make it worse. We can't have that, can we?"

Leeteuk reluctantly shook his head.

"Exactly. We'll just have to wait and see how things turn out. You have to let them be, Leeteuk. They're not your children no matter how much you want to believe that they are. Yes, you are the leader so you feel that it's your responsibility to take care of them as if they were your children, but you have to face the fact that they're really not," Sungmin explained, drying his hands after washing the dishes. "We just have to let her solve this problem on her own and let her be."

"Alright, Sungmin," Leeteuk gave up. "You're right. I'll try to stop worrying about Alison and Kyu and focus on my own enjoyment."

"That's the Teukie and I know," Sungmin smiled and left the kitchen. Phase one was complete. Now on to Phase Two.

"Siwon-ah! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sungmin called to Siwon the next morning after breakfast. Alison had given up on coming to breakfast in the morning because of yesterday's quarrel with Leeteuk, who was despairing about it in his room now.

The younger male met Sungmin in the living room while everyone was out and about in the dorm. "What's up Sungmin?"

"You've noticed how Alison has been acting, right?" Suwon nodded in response. "I need you to go talk to her, try to get her to spill the beans."

"How do you want me to do that?"

Sungmin smiled evilly. "Annoy her. You know how you always tell Heechul to cheer up and stuff whenever he gets into a fit and it makes him angrier? Do that same, but turn the annoyance level as high as you can."

"What if she still doesn't say anything?"

"She'll probably spill tiny, minor details like if it has anything to do with Kyuhyun, so I'd that happens, just tell her..." Sungmin whispered the rest in Siwon's ear. Siwon nodded and got up from the couch. Sungmin sat back and waited patiently with a devious look on his face. After a while, he remembered his plan. He gathered up the rest of the members into the living room. Kyuhyun was left alone in his room though. He was taking a nap. As Sungmin saw the Evil Maknae napping, he smiled to himself. His plan had worked. He had slipped some white wine into Kyuhyun's apple juice this morning, and now he was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Siwon knocked on Alison's door. "Ali, it's Siwon."

"It's open," was the muffled answer.

Siwon opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Alison had the tray of food that Wookie brought her on a pillow in her lap and she was eating. She had a cup of black tea on her bedside table. "How's the food?"

Alison shrugged. "Same as always; delicious," she said with a mouth full of Wookie's cooking. She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a chat with you," Siwon said sitting next to Alison. "You've been feeling really down lately and no one knows why. The other members don't feel as happy as they used to, including me. I'm just saying that you need to cheer up, because everything will be ok in the end, it is God's will to make his children happy."

"Thanks, Siwon, but-"

"Even though God sent a flood over all the land, he did it to sweep the land of all wicked people to make Noah live in a land full of love and peace to make him happy."

"That's great, Siwon, but-"

"God loves his children. God is like a mother to all his children because he created them. He wants to make sure that they all grow up and live happily and he watches over them."

Alison was starting to get annoyed at Siwon's lecture. "Siwon, I get it now-"

"God is the Creator and we are his creations. Like a mother who gives birth to a baby, he's watching us, and smiling down in us because we fill him with joy. He worries about us when we're in a state of despair and he makes it ok-"

"Sungmin sent you here, didn't he."

Siwon stopped his rant and looked at Alison. "What makes you say that?"

"You're going on about how a mother protects his children like God protects the humans and animals that he created. You just said that he worries about us when we're in a depression and makes us feel better. Sungmin said the same thing to me earlier. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Well, frankly, I'm curious too. It's bothering me how you always lock yourself in your room because of something that happened between you and Kyuhyun."

"This isn't because of Kyuhyun!" Alison repeated.

"Really Alison? We all know that it's no coincidence that you and Kyuhyun just start not talking to each other because of different issues at the exact same time. If you want to lie, Alison, at least make it believable."

Alison stared up at her elder. "It's not about Kyuhyun, Siwon, and that's final," she said firmly before picking up her tea to drink.

"Alright, it's not about you and Kyuhyun. So you wouldn't mind if we left you two alone in the house while the rest of us go out today?" Siwon said with a smug grin on his face.

"_WHAT?!_" Alison's eyes went wide as she choked on her hot tea. Siwon stifled a laugh as Alison wiped tiny tea stains of off her shirt and wiped her mouth. "Wait, you're leaving us here? Alone? No one else but us?" Alison panicked.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" Siwon asked with that grin on his face.

"No, nothing, nothing at all, hahaha..." Alison laughed nervously. That was the last thing she wanted now. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going food shopping. Whoever buys the most items wins a prize."

"Why can't I come?" Alison pouted.

"Because you have to stay home and watch Kyuhyun. He fell asleep again after breakfast for some reason and we didn't want to wake him since he hasn't gotten any sleep for the past week," Siwon said. He didn't know that Sungmin had slipped wine into his drink that morning.

Alison was just as puzzled, but about many things. The boys were going _food shopping_? They wouldn't do such a thing. But then again, a prize was on the line. And the fact that Kyuhyun was sleeping puzzled her too. Sure, neither of them had slept a wink for the past week, but Alison felt fine. Kyuhyun should be too. He would have been busy playing Starcraft to making himself busy so he could stay awake. What was going on in the Super Junior dorm? She didn't know, and she didn't want to find out. "Alright, fine."

Siwon nodded and started out the door. "Oh, one more thing. We won't be back until dinner tonight and we'll have lunch while we're out. So lunch is up to you guys."

Alison nodded as if to tell him that she understood what he said. Siwon finally walked out the door. Alison leaned back against her headboard and covered her face with her hands. This was _not_ happening to her. Being alone in a house with only the accompaniment of her enemy at the moment.

For the next half an hour, she despaired about her predicament. When the boys were about to leave, Henry poked his head through the door. "We're leaving to go out for the day, Alison. We'll be back for dinner, but we'll have a lot of bags for you to help us pack away. You're in charge of keeping an eye on Kyuhyun. You know how irresponsible we think he is and how he'll probably burn the house down while we're gone. See you later tonight, Sis!" He went out without another word. I heard the dorm door close and the house was silent. _Great, now I'm officially alone in the dorm with my enemy sleeping in the next room, _she thought to herself._ What could possibly get worse?_

Kyuhyun woke up at 3 in the afternoon, about 5 hours after the rest if the members left to do their shopping. He felt well-rested now that he had taken a nap to restore his energy. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Kyuhyun noticed a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it with groggy eyes:

_Kyuhyun,_

_The members and I went out to do some food shopping and won be back until dinner tonight. We took the liberty of letting you sleep because we all know how much you needed it. We allowed you to stay home alone to sleep as long as you need to, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were still sleeping when we come home._

_If you do wake up before we come back, we know that you can be irresponsible sometimes. I'm afraid to leave you alone in the dorm because you might burn the place down if you wanted to, which is why I left Alison with you so she can keep an eye on you. If you need anything, just ask her. I'm sure even though whatever you guys went though happened, she'll help you with anything you need, so don't be shy._

_Leeteuk_

Kyuhyun put down the note and groaned. Home alone with Alison as his only company? He might as well have his Starcraft game taken away from him for life! It was obvious about the heat between the two, but leaving them home alone to solve their problem on their own is the stupidest idea Sungmin ever came up with. Of course, no one _knew_ Sungmin's plan was this, except Siwon who only knew part of it.

Kyuhyun's stomach growled. It had been 6 hours since he ate breakfast and he was starving. There was just one problem: he didn't know how to cook. He would do a terrible job cooking food and be was afraid that he would poison himself if he cooked for himself. His ramen is called "The Legend of the Han River" because when he first joined, the members would constantly ask his to cook ramen to bully him, but he would always put too much water in it! One time, Ryeowook was instructing him how to cook meat and told him to use cooking oil, but he used sesame oil instead! This is one of the reasons why Wookie was the full-time cook of Super Junior. Kyuhyun wouldn't be able to cook by himself to save his life.

Kyuhyun paced around his room thinking of a solution. There really was only one solution to this problem, but he didn't like it very much. He would have to go ask Alison to cook for him. Besides, she was probably hungry too and he wouldn't want her to starve even if they were holding a grudge against each other. But he was worried that she wouldn't help him because she was still steaming mad at him. He assured himself millions of times: _The worst thing she could do is yell at you and say no, no biggie!_ He still couldn't do it, he was too chicken. Finally, his stomach growled so loudly that it filled up the room, and it was painful too! He gave up. After all, hunger overcomes fear.

Alison was in her room, sitting alone and quietly strumming the strings on her guitar. She heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was. "It's open," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear. Kyuhyun slowly opened the door. For the first time in a week, she met his gaze, and without scowling at him too. "Good afternoon, Sleepyhead. How was your nap?"

"It was refreshing, thanks for asking," he answered.

There was a moment of silence. Kyuhyun stared at the floor and Alison played with the strings on the neck of her guitar. "Is that all you came to talk about?"

"Oh, uh, no. I was coming to tell you that I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I was wondering when you would wake up. I'm starving too. I was waiting for you to get up so I could make us something," Alison answered honestly.

"Really?" Kyuhyun asked, shocked.

Alison nodded uncomfortably. "Well, let's go see what we could find in the kitchen." She got up and passed through the door, brushing Kyuhyun slightly across his arm with her hand. Kyuhyun knew that it was a gesture that meant he needed to follow her into the kitchen, but he was hungry, and food wasn't going to satisfy his need. He reached to catch her arm but he missed by a centimeter. He poured and followed Alison into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like eating?" Alison asked looking behind her shoulder.

"Anything really," Kyuhyun shrugged. "I'm so hungry I could eat a house!"

"Sadly, you can't have that," Alison said monotonously. "I guess I'll pasta for the two of us then." She took out a large pot and a saucepan. Alison set the saucepan to medium and checked the heat radiating from it before she was satisfied. She took the pot and filled it 2/3 full with water from the sink. "Can you get the pasta and the sauce from the cabinet there, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun got a package of Penne and pasta sauce and set them on the counter near the stove. She set the water to boil on high and waited for it to boil.

"Get me the olive oil?" she asked. Kyuhyun got a tall, skinny glass bottle from above the stove and gave it to her. She glared at him. "Kyuhyun, olive oil is the one with the green top on it. This is vegetable oil." He muttered his apology and gave her the right bottle. She coated the bottom of the saucepan in a thin layer of oil and asked him to put it back for her.

She checked on the water and found that it was boiling. She poured the pasta into the pot and stirred it. She saved a few uncooked pieces. "Usually, I would eat them while I cook."

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Kyuhyun asked cautiously.

"No, my mom and I used to do that all the time when I helped her cook," she said stirring the pot and turning down the temperature. "Try some." She took a piece and popped it into her mouth like it was cooked already. She held up a piece to her cooking partner.

Kyuhyun hesitated before biting it out of her hand. He chewed slowly. It was harder than cooked pasta, but it still tastes like pasta. "Not bad."

Kyuhyun helped her dice four cloves of garlic, mushrooms, and half of a yellow onion. He watched Alison's hands cut the veggies in awe. She was so intent on her work that she didn't catch him staring at her. It wasn't until she asked if he was done dicing the onion that she realized he hadn't done anything. She didn't complain though. Instead, she chopped it up quickly and skillfully.

Alison checked on the pasta and stirred it. She put the onions in the saucepan and stirred it with the olive oil. She waited a minute before she added the mushrooms and garlic. She stirred it before turning her attention back to the cooking pot of pasta. She turned it once more before looking at the noodles. They had grown since she put them in there. Alison checked the clock. It had been ten minutes since she put them in to boil. She took a few pieces out and let them cool. Alison went back to the saucepan. The onions had become translucent. She opened the jar of sauce and stirred everything inside the saucepan. She left that to cook.

Alison checked in the pieces of pasta she took out to test. She bit into it and chewed thoughtfully. After a moment, she held one out to Kyuhyun. "Bite it." Kyuhyun bit into the noodle, barely missing her fingertips. "Tell me if it's firm but cooked or not."

He chewed for a moment. "It seems cooked enough. It doesn't taste like its undercooked and it's not soggy so it's not overcooked either."

"Ah, _al dente_!" she smiled to herself. "That's Italian for 'to the tooth' since you don't know."

She places a strainer in the sink and poured all the contents of the pot into it. The water drained out through the holes. Steam emitted from the pasta.

Kyuhyun noticed how she didn't pour it away from her face like Ryeowook said to do. He said that it would avoid a face full of steam. "Alison, why do you do that? You'll have steam in your face."

"It's relaxing, Kyuhyun," she sighed. "I like having the feeling of steam in my face. It gets rid I the stress, just like cooking does in general."

She turned away from the pasta to let it cool and checked on the sauce. "It needs oregano and Italian seasoning. Get those for me? It's in the cabinet next to the oil." Kyuhyun looked in the cabinet and found a small one-serving package of Italian seasoning and a container of oregano. He brought both to Alison. She ripped open the seasoning with one hand and her teeth and poured it in, stirring with her other hand. She opened the oregano bottle and shook some in and stirred. "Hmmm...Get the salt and black pepper?" Kyuhyun reached for the two shakers on the table. He gave her the salt and she shook some in. "Pepper?"

What Kyuhyun did next shocked her. He came up behind her with the pepper shaker in hand and reached his arm out under hers over the pan. Alison gasped slightly at the closeness of his touch. She took his hand in her shaky one and shook it over the pan. Kyuhyun placed his head on her shoulder, leaning it against hers. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into him, making her suck in her breath. His head was leaning over her shoulder now. He traced his lips up the side of her throat, sending shivers up Alison's spine. He nipped her earlobe slightly before whispering, "I think we're done with that pepper now."

It took everything Alison had to slam the shaker down on the counter next to the stove and ignore the shivers his voice gave her. He buried his face into the side of her neck. "I miss you, Ali. I miss the sound of your voice when you talk to me sweetly." He turned her around in his arms, earning a freeze from Alison. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know that you miss me too. I don't want you to be angry at me anymore." He planted his hand gently on her cheek. "I just want you to smile and be happy with me again."

Alison took a step back but not before Kyuhyun caught her lips in a kiss. He coaxed her to respond. Eventually, she gave in to him. A whole week of being chained up by depression without her lover was agonizing. With that kiss, she broke free of her mental shackles and melted into him. Both have been waiting for a reunion like this to happen for the week that felt like forever without each other's company. Now that they finally got it, Kyuhyun didn't hold back. He kissed Alison furiously and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to roam about the inside of her mouth. He loved feeling her stifled moans vibrate in the back of her throat with his tongue. He knew what pleasure he could give her by just kissing her. She clutched his hair and tilted her head to the side, deepening the passionate kiss. Kyuhyun nibbled, bit, and sucked on her bottom lip, making Alison moan. He reached down and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her into him more. She reached down to pull them off, but her hand accidentally got burned on the stovetop. She screamed inside of Kyuhyun's mouth and broke away with a start, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Are you ok?" Kyuhyun asked, completely forgetting about what just happened.

Alison looked over at the stove. "I forgot to turn off the stove when I was done boiling the pasta. Ow, this really burns." Tears of pain started welling up in her eyes.

"Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit." Kyuhyun raced down the hall to the hallway closet. He grabbed a shoebox and ran back to the kitchen. Alison hadn't moved. He picked her up by her hips and sat her down on the countertop near the sink. "It's gonna be ok," Kyuhyun assured her. He turned on the cold water and rinsed her hand under the running water. After a few minutes, he washed her hand with soap, being careful not to scrub it. Alison watched him intently, focused in his work. His eyebrows furrowed and he had this determined look on his face. She never knew that he would go through the trouble to do all this for her. Maybe there was more to him than just constant skinship and kissing. He would go to the end of the world to protect you. He never showed that before.

After Kyuhyun washed Alison's hand with soap, he got the gallon of milk out of the fridge. Alison looked puzzled. What was he doing with milk? He took a bowl and poured milk into it. Then, he dropped a washcloth in it to soak for a few moments. He took it out, drained out the rest of the milk, and wrapped Alison's hand with the cloth. "Doctors say that the fats in milk can soothe burning and heal it faster," he said, answering my mental question. "Let me handle the rest of the cooking. You're done anyway; you just need to mix the sauce and the pasta together." He turned off the stove and put the pot back on the stovetop. He poured the pasta back into the pot, added the sauce, and stirred it. "You have to keep that on for about 10 minutes. In the meantime, this will cool down and then we can eat." He smiled at me.

Alison smiled back at him. "Don't forget to put the Italian seasoning on it too. It gives it some taste." She paused. "Kyuhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," she said softly.

Kyuhyun smiled at her. "It's my job, Alison."

After Kyuhyun was done mixing the pasta with the sauce, he took Alison to the living room to watch TV before they would eat lunch. He placed her head in his lap and massaged her temples.

"Kyuhyun, why haven't you shown this side of you to me yet?" she asked, moaning in relief.

He chuckled. "I didn't think I would need to. I thought you loved me as I was."

"Well, it would've been nice if you showed it," she objected.

After Alison could take off the milky washcloth, she washed her hands again and Kyuhyun applied antibiotic cream on her hand and wrapped it up in sterile gauze. Alison served them their lunch and they ate in silence.

"Ugh! I'm stuffed," Kyuhyun groaned, patting his flat stomach. "Thanks for the food, Alison. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You would've starved until the boys came back," Alison chuckled.

"Yes, I would have, if I didn't have an angel like you," he said reaching for her hand across the table. Alison smiled and blushed lightly. Kyuhyun yawned. "I'm still tired after all that sleep I had today."

"Well, that only helped you for one night, Kyuhyun, you have a whole week left to make up for," she chuckled.

"Sleep with me? You must be tired too."

Alison cocked her head to the side. She wasn't sure about their current relationship status. It was a bit iffy. She hadn't exactly forgiven him for what he had done, but they were acting sort of like a couple.

"I know what you're thinking," Kyuhyun's smile faded. "I noticed that you haven't called me 'Kyu' yet like you usually would. Alison," he squeezed her hand. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right. But I love you too much for you to just let me go like that. I don't know how I would live without you. I can't, and won't, rest until you're mine again. Please forgive me."

Alison didn't know what to say. She wouldn't be able to live without Kyuhyun just as much as he couldn't live without her. She hoped that Kyuhyun would see things her way, that he would settle down and take things slower than he does. After all, that was whole reason why they had broken up. Considering all the factors, Alison looked into Kyuhyun's eyes and squeezed his hand. "I can't live without you either. I love you, Kyu."

He smiled. "I love you too, Ali."

She got up, still holding his hand, pulled him over to the couch, and sat next to him. I took both of his hands and held them in hers, staring at them. "Kyuhyun, just promise me one thing." He nodded. "Don't try to rush things. I...I couldn't believe it when you did that. I thought you had no consideration for my feelings and I was angry. I don't want that to happen again, so _please_ just take it slow," she begged.

Kyuhyun smiled. "I will. I promise." He enveloped her into a hug, breathing the scent of her hair, her favorite strawberry scented shampoo. "If I ever get out of line again, just tell me. And beat me while you're at it."

Alison laughed lightly, vibrating against her boyfriend. "I wouldn't beat you for the world, Kyu." She kissed his cheek. She pulled away from him. "Now, what was that about being tired?"

"Oh! Right! Be right back!" Kyuhyun jumped up and ran to his room. Alison chuckled at her boyfriend's immaturity. She was already in her sweats from that morning. When he came back, he was shirtless and he wore his sweatpants.

Alison started in awe at his chest and his abdomen. She shook herself out of her thoughts. Something must be going on in that head of his to be shirtless. "Are you planning something Kyu?" she asked sternly.

"No, I just wanted to sleep on the couch next to my girlfriend," he shrugged, but she could tell from the look in his eye that something was going through the Evil _Maknae's_ head. And Alison was right. He got onto the couch on all fours and crept slowly towards her, smiling slightly when he noticed Alison backing away from him. She cursed under her breath when she hit the other end of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening them until he couldn't anymore. His closeness sent shivers up Ali's spine. His lips moved to her ear. "I've got you now." Alison closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of his taunting voice shaking her eardrum. Kyuhyun traced his lips along her jaw line and met hers in a soft kiss. Eventually, he kissed her hungrily. He shifted their position so that Alison was lying down on the couch cushions and he was on top of her. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip and she allowed him to explore her mouth. Kyuhyun started kissing down her neck, making Ali's stomach flip. He nibbled, kissed, and sucked on every part of her neck, spending extra time on the nape because he knows that was her weak spot. She let out a breathy moan and she clutched Kyuhyun's soft locks. In return, he smirked against her neck. When she had enough, she pulled Kyuhyun's head back and crushed her lips on his, one hand on the side of his neck and the other tangling in his hair. Kyuhyun slowed his pace and pulled away a few centimeters. He smiled, kissed her nose, and rubbed it with his. "That's all I planned on doing, _nae sarang_."

Alison smiled in return. "I'm glad that's all you did." She pecked his lips one more time. "Now sleep Kyu. You're exhausted."

He yawned on cue and squeezed in next to Ali, hugging her to his chest. He kissed the corner of her eye. "_Jal ja, nae sarang_. _Saranghae."_

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyu," Alison whispered back.

They fell asleep next to each other, feeling content that their problem was indeed solved well on their own. Leeteuk _Umma_ had nothing to worry about, and Sungmin knows best when it comes to relationships.

* * *

**So? Was it good? Did it make up for the less satisfying Hyukie fic I published earlier? I hope so. The funny thing is that when I wrote the part about making pasta, the next day my mom and I made pasta for dinner! Funny coincidence, huh? I know, I'm finding really weird things to make myself happy, hahaha. You just need to laugh at yourself sometimes.**

**And I have a surprise for you guys! This story will be coming out in a Yaoi version too! Yay! KyuMin FIGHTING! Yes, it's KyuMin. I'm such a KyuMin shipper. I ship all couples, but my favorites are KyuMin and EunHae. Hey, if you're a fan of SuJu, then you must be a yaoi supporter.**

**Anyway, NOW PRESENTING THE YAOI VERSION! (It's KyuMin for all you KyuMin shippers out there): s/8450573/1/Cooking_Yaoi_Version  
**

**Keep Calm and LOVE SUJU!**


End file.
